Villages
Introduction Villages (just like Camps) are randomly appearing Non-Player areas that can be occupied by any player. Occupied villages will provide an hourly resource income for the city from which the army attack it came from. Villages can be found using the Region View. Troops will not automatically return to castle after occupying the village as they do when attacking camps, they must be retreated back from each village. Limitation of occupying villages Villages of all levels can be occupied by a player of any level. However, there is a limited amount of villages a player is allowed to occupy concurrently based on the player's level. * Note: It is possible to gain more villages than the maximum by using the village glitch. Indication of villages Defend your village properly, if another player invades and takes over your village, that village's level will decrease by 1, for each successful invasion. When you manage to take back your village by attacking invader's troops in the village, the village level will once again decrease by 1. So, even when you managed to win back the village, the level of village will be reduced by an total of 2 levels. Level reduction will significantly decrease the total available resources of that village and the hourly income produced from it. Types of villages There are 5 types of villages shown below: Village's levels An occupied village will provide you resources of a single type hourly over a certain period of time. As you gain resources from the occupied village, the village's amount of resources will deplete over time. The maximum amount of resources of a village depends on the village's level. Your occupied village is exhausted when all resources in the village have been completely depleted. An exhausted village will disappear from the map. *Note: Level 11 village is only for Flourishing Village Tips * A player can abandon a village before its resources run out and then retake it again, but its defense will be restored. * Abandoning a village will reduce its level by 1 unless already at level 1 Village's defenses Sawmill Stonemason Foundry Mill Flourishing Village Only appears during specific events. *Note: This is a modified version of the mill causing problems and glitches Extra Village Glitch First, Kings Empire calculates villages by currently occupied and not by max able to occupied by a player, so based on this we can gain extra villages. Second, we capture X amount of villages minus 1, not max out the amount allowed to occupied. Third, we get our armies ready in every city to capture villages. Finally, we send off our armies of by longest travel time to shortest. This glitch can allow for an extra 20 villages producing extra resources. Math *Max amount of villages is X=(Players Level) *Amount of Cities Owned = Y *Amount of Attacks per city = Z *Y at maxium = 5 *Z using War Orders = 4 *Y * Z = 20 *20 + (X - 1) = New amount of villages allowed